


A Private Lunch

by Daegaer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lithuania and Poland share a quiet, sweet lunch and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia Gakuen (high school) AU. Originally written as a second fill to one prompt in the Lithuania/Poland Secret Santa exchange. A sequel to the first fill, _For What We Are About To Receive_, set several lunchtimes later. Thank you to [](http://puddingcat.livejournal.com/profile)[**puddingcat**](http://puddingcat.livejournal.com/) for beta-reading!

"Today I, like, made cake in Home Ec," Poland said. "'Cos at least one lunch per week should be cake, right?"

"Right," Lithuania said, laughing. His laughter turned more impressed as Poland took a large plastic box out of his rucksack. "Wow – that's a lot of cake."

"Yeah, but it's totally light and fluffy, we'll _need_ to eat half each to keep our strength up." Poland produced paper plates decorated with little gold and purple stars and cut generous slices of a sponge cake liberally filled with jam and cream, passing one to Lithuania. "And a napkin, and a little fork –"

"Thank 'oo," Lithuania said through a mouthful of sweet sponge. "Mmm!" Poland looked pleased at the praise, diving in to his own slice. Lithuania looked round at their lunch spot – it wasn't always easy to get away by themselves, not with bullies like Prussia or snoops like France wanting to find people to tease. But this was perfect – a room up in the attics, quiet and peaceful, hidden behind a huge tangle of old and broken furniture. The high window let the sun in to heat the carefully swept floor where they sat, and no one but them had been there in years as far as Lithuania could see. Poland had found it first, worming his way between old chairs and tables to a barely visible door and the empty room beyond, a place to hide when Prussia or Russia made it difficult for him to keep smiling. It hadn't been a sad hideaway since he'd brought Lithuania there, or at least Lithuania hoped so. Now it was _their_ place.

"You need more," Poland admonished, putting another slice – almost an entire quarter of the cake - on Lithuania's plate. "If you don't finish it, I'll be way bummed, Liet."

"I'll finish it! It's good!"

The cake was gone faster than they'd expected, and Lithuania washed his down with the warm Coke that he'd been carrying in his bag all day. Poland giggled at him.

"What?"

"You've, like, got a big splodge of jam -" he vaguely indicated his own face.

Lithuania reached for a napkin and Poland's hand came down on his as he leant in and lightly, delicately licked the jam away with the tip of his tongue. Lithuania turned his head, and kissed him, soft and closed-lipped. They kissed like that for a while, drawing the moment out, till Poland had squirmed his way into Lithuania's lap and opened his mouth for his tongue. He tasted of cake and himself, and Lithuania clung on for dear life, never wanting the kiss to stop. Everything within him was drawing tight, leaving him taut with happiness. When Poland sat back finally to drink a thirsty gulp of the Coke, Lithuania watched him, the way he swallowed, the shape of his fingers on the can, and thought that if he didn't kiss him again right then he might _die_.

"I, like, really like you," Poland whispered, his eyes wide, just a thin ring of green around the black.

"I like you too," Lithuania said. "Come back here – "

"I want to make you happy, Liet."

"OK, kiss me –"

Poland smiled, his face lighting up so much that Lithuania felt something in his chest constrict, as if he really were dying. "I want to make you _really_ happy," he said, and put his hand on Lithuania's groin.

"Oh," Lithuania said in wonder. "Oh, _Poland_ -"

Poland kept looking in his eyes as he undid Lithuania's trousers and eased his hand inside. Lithuania was glad he was already pink-faced and hot from the kissing, because it hid the blush that spread when Poland's fingers closed round him. He thought wildly for a moment of apologising for being hard, but then thought surely that was a good thing? Poland liked being good at kissing, and – "Oh," he said as Poland lightly stroked him, "please kiss me." It felt astonishing and precious to have Poland do this, his movement surer with each stroke, his tongue sliding over Lithuania's again until - "Shit!" Lithuania gasped, grabbing for the napkins. "Sorry, sorry!" God, he was _mortified_, he lasted longer when he did it to himself and he usually had some sort of _warning_ \- Poland didn't look grossed out. He was grinning from ear to ear in his _I'm so totally happy my head'll float off_ way.

"Was it nice?" he said, taking a napkin and wiping Lithuania dry and then wiping his hand.

"_Yes_," Lithuania said fiercely. "Come here, I want to do it to you." He pulled Poland to sit in his lap and unzipped his fly, belatedly remembering the button at the top when Poland opened it himself. He got a hand into Poland's underwear and took a deep, happy breath at the feel of him. Poland pushed his underwear down a little to give them both more room, then kissed him hard as he stroked. Poland's skin was smooth and hot, his flesh firm; Lithuania wished he were brave enough to actually _look_ as he went faster and Poland made the most incredible sound as he curled tighter into Lithuania's lap, and –

"Liet!" Poland said in a strangled voice, and got in with the napkins in time. "Oh, my God, Liet -"

"Was it nice?" Lithuania whispered, echoing Poland's words and feeling it was the most important question he'd ever asked.

"Oh, Liet, yes," Poland said. "Do you want to do it again?"

"_Yes!_" Lithuania said, so vehemently that they both started to giggle, holding on to each other tightly for support.

The second time, they both lasted a few seconds more, then they reluctantly tidied themselves up and picked up all their belongings. They crept through the furniture maze and away to the nearest bathroom to wash as best they could before class. Lithuania got several rolled up balls of paper thrown at the back of his head by Prussia for grinning like an idiot for the next several hours, but he really, _really_ couldn't bring himself to care.


End file.
